Aquaberry Love
by AkematLynn
Summary: Gord is the type of person who knows that it's not always enough to simply say that you care, you have to show it as well, especially when it comes to children...


Author's Note: Well hello there! Here is yet another installment in the 'Daddy Issues' series. This one features Gord and Mr. Carmichael. A large portion of this consist of mindless babbling and it even gets off topic at some point but I still liked it so I left it all in here! Also, this story has been written as a narrative, so in other words there is no dialogue! I felt like things were able to flow much more smoothly if I wrote this particular story in this style.

For those of you who have read 'Under Aged Kids' you remember what I said about Mr. Carmichael's first name right? For those of you who haven't read it yet or for those of you who need a refresher I gave Mr. Carmichael the first name 'Phil'. Many of the adults in the game never had their first names revealed to us. I thought it strange to only keep referring to him as Mr. Carmichael so I made up a name for the man!

Also as far as Gord goes this story is pretty farfetched but for those of you who have ever read anything I've written surely you have come to realize that the vast majority of my concepts are all a little farfetched! My aim here was to try to give Gord an excuse for being somewhat of a whore! Although there probably is no excuse I wanted him to have one anyway!

Warning: This story contains mentions of rape of a minor! It also contains mentions of Gay sexual relations between two males. You have been warned!

Story 2: In the Daddy Issues Series.

Title: Aquaberry Love

Characters: Gord Vendome and Mr. Carmichael.

Word Count: Approx 4,015 (8pgs)

* * *

They say money can't buy happiness, and sadly _they_ were right! Sure money can solve most problems, allow you to acquire fine material possessions, and keep you from having to struggle in certain areas of life but still… No matter how much money you have at your disposal it just doesn't guarantee _happiness. _

Gord Vendome found this out at a very young age and he found this out the hard way. As a child he always got what he wanted, nobody ever told him no! Both his parents especially his father made certain to spoil him rotten. Despite this though, he wasn't as horrible as most other spoiled rich kids were. Gord would willingly mingle with the quote: 'poor people' from time to time. Sure his antics didn't always sit well with his other rich associates or his superiors but that didn't stop him. The lifestyles of the poor and unknown fascinated him, unfortunately though the young boy's willingness to mingle and associate with people in general ended up being his downfall.

Being that he was just a child it wasn't his own fault, due to his job and lawyer duties Gord's father was away quite often. His mother didn't work anywhere but took it upon herself to do a lot of traveling thus leaving Gord with neither of his parents around very often. His mother never made much of an effort to tend to him or stay in contact. She instead expressed her alleged love for him by constantly sending him expensive gifts from wherever she happened to be vacationing. His father however did the best he could considering the circumstances. Gord would look forward to the phone calls from daddy as he would always read him a bedtime story over the phone and tell him that he loved him. Despite his father's affection towards him there was still this constant empty void that phone calls and air mail hugs and kisses just weren't able to fill.

Thanks to the generations of inbreeding not every member of the Vendome family was blessed with '_normal'_ genetics. There were of course those who had minor deformities here and there but it was rarely anything that couldn't be fixed with plastic surgery. Then there were those who were for lack of better word, cursed with mental impairment or what poor people like to call fucking crazy! Looking back on it now Gord felt that the word '_monster' _was a far more suitable term, besides you had to be a monster to do something like that…

Mr. Vendome's brother who was also Gord's uncle was one such type of person. The man looked normal enough and even his behavior amongst other people indicated that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. But you know what they say; don't judge a book by its cover. When said uncle had shown up at the Vendome mansion one day a then seven year old Gord had been outside in the front yard playing by himself. Although he wasn't all that familiar with his uncle he knew enough to know that the man was family. So Gord being the friendly innocent child that he was thought it would be okay to let his uncle in the house.

Despite there being several maids, a butler, and a nanny there to look after him, not a single one of them were aware of the man's presence. Gord led his uncle upstairs to his room full of toys as the man had agreed to play with him…

On this particular day Mr. Vendome had returned home much sooner than expected. He didn't tell his little boy that he would be home early as he wanted to surprise him. What was supposed to be a happy family reunion ended up being one of the darkest days in both father and son's lives.

Mr. Vendome nearly had a heart attack when he opened the door to his child's room only to find his very own brother robbing his son of his innocence. Being only seven years old Gord was able to remember the incident with some parts of it being crystal clear and others being very vague. He remembered his uncle pulling his clothes off after asking him if he wanted _to 'play a new game',_ he also remembered crying for his uncle to stop and telling him that he didn't want to play anymore. The next thing he knew a vicious fight had broken out between his uncle and his father who seemed to have appeared out of thin air! The police had shown up and took his uncle away, Gord remembered feeling very sick and his father holding him and crying and telling him that everything was going to be okay. His last recollection of that day was of arriving at the hospital in his father's arms…

Some time passed and for a nice long while daddy didn't leave the house. His mother eventually returned from her trip overseas but an explanation of what had occurred was never given to her. Gord remembered his father telling him that they would only tell mommy if he wanted her to know… but he didn't want her to know… so she was never made aware of what had happened to her only child.

For several months following the incident Mr. Vendome made certain to spend a lot of time with his son. He played with him every day, read him bedtime stories every night, and they constantly went on shopping sprees together. Unfortunately Mr. Vendome had to return to work, as much as he felt the need to be near his little boy he also knew that he couldn't neglect his duties as the breadwinner in the family. When the elder had tried to explain this to his son Gord had screamed and cried, the child told his father that he didn't want him to go. The boy's reaction had been heart wrenching and Mr. Vendome knew he couldn't just leave his son all alone, not after what had happened to him.

There was a very close family friend, someone Mr. Vendome had known for years, someone he knew he could trust… He had no trouble getting in touch with the man and once he explained the situation to him he happily obliged to do what he could to help. The first day they spent time together Phil Carmichael took a young Gord out for ice cream and to the toy store letting him buy any and everything he wanted. He also took the boy to the clothing store he owned called Aquaberry, buying him many new things to wear. That day had been Gord's first taste of Aquaberry Love…

At the time Gord hadn't realized it but the purpose of him spending time with Mr. Carmichael on a regular basis was so that he could have a father like figure in his life for the many moments where his own father was too busy working. The time they spent together made Gord very happy and although Mr. Carmichael wasn't his real father the man made a suitable replacement for when Gord needed someone to be there for him. Sure the boy would still cry for his mommy and daddy from time to time but Mr. Carmichael was always able to cheer him up and get him to smile through his tears.

A number of years passed and a now teenaged Gord had grown up quite a bit; he was still just a child yes but better able to care for himself now. Some things had changed and others hadn't, both his parents were still away quite often, Gord still got everything he wanted when he wanted it, and Aquaberry's CEO and founder Phil Carmichael was still very much a part of the teens life. For those who knew what had happened to him when he was still just a child they all liked to think that the boy had gotten past it and that it had no effect on him now that he was older, but those people were wrong. It did affect him, far worse than they could have imagined. Gord himself didn't know what made the adults closest to him think that he was going to tell them about everything that he did now that he was older. Gord loved his father dearly but just didn't care to share everything that went on in his life with him.

He understood that the man had to work to take care of the family and that it was he who paid for the lavish lifestyle that he lived but still, that didn't change the fact that the man was rarely ever there for him when he needed him to be. His own mother was no better, her top priority had been to travel the world and buy up as much as she could for herself, she really had no excuse for neglecting him.

However, Phil Carmichael had been there for him, in more ways than one…

Even though his father's intentions were good he had made a serious mistake when he decided to get Phil Carmichael to fill in for him. In the beginning Gord's relationship with the man had seemed or been more like that of big brother little brother or maybe even uncle and nephew, but as time passed and Gord got older his concept and understanding of the world in general started to change. He started to notice who took the time to pay attention to him and who didn't. He started to recognize when he had been or was being lied to. He also started to realize who truly cared about him and who didn't. Those realizations where what brought him closer to the man that had come into his life as a substitute parental figure. Phil gave him a lot, much more than his parents ever did. He always gave him attention when he wanted it and he always gave him affection when he wanted it, be it a simple hug or kiss or even something much more intimate. The material possessions the man gave him were a major plus. Being that Phil was the sole owner of such a large and successful company, Gord was given the opportunity to get first access to any and all new styles that the store would be carrying. Getting all this and so much more from the man had Gord convinced that someone did in fact care for him and as a result he started to develop a serious attraction to this sort of Aquaberry Love.

That love didn't just come to him when he was older, it had been years in the making. Things that may seem unimportant or even a waste of time or nuisance to others can mean everything to the next person. For example, when Gord was younger the nightmares that plagued him on random occasions since his horrific incident started to occur more frequently.

There were many a nights where he'd woken up crying and needing to be consoled. The maids and nanny's would do what they could but they just didn't have the same calming effect on the boy that his father did. The next best thing had been Phil, and there had been one night in particular, Gord had been twelve years old then, where he'd awaken in the middle of the night from another one of his nightmares and was unable to get back to sleep. He called Phil up crying, despite the late hour the man rushed over to his aid, and Gord ended up going back to his house with him.

He cried for a good while, clinging to the man like an infant to its mother. Gord told him about the nightmares he'd been having and he told him about the urges his body had been having as well… Mr. Carmichael explained to him that it was natural for him to feel the way he did. He also told him that should he decide to act on those urges once he got _a little older_ of course that he should be respectful of his body and not share it with just anyone. But Gord, under serious mental, emotional, and rapidly growing sexual stress didn't want to wait…

Contrary to popular belief it's not always the adult who initiates sex when a minor is involved and this had been one of those times. They didn't go all the way that first time, the act in itself was a little too much for the young boy to handle. So in an effort to satisfy him and give him what he claimed he wanted Phil did everything but penetrate him.

It didn't stop there, they continued their sexual relationship in secrecy over the years and never told anyone about it.

Now a sixteen year old Gord no longer relied on others to take care of him on an emotional basis at least. He knew how to handle things on his own, he knew where to go and who to go to in order to get what he wanted. Even though Mr. Carmichael told him to choose wisely who he shared his body with Gord still couldn't help but to be a little '_loose' _with himself, but what did one expect?

Phil had of course been his first partner that he willingly engaged with. What started out as touching and groping in an experimental phase eventually turned into sucking and fucking for pleasure of several different types.

Sometime later Gord was introduced to one of his father's mistresses, not only was she drop dead gorgeous but she was barely legal, eighteen to be exact and Gord had been just a few weeks shy of his fourteenth birthday then. His father who was home for the holidays had gone out for the evening with a few friends. Gord had appeared to the woman his father had brought home wanting to strike up friendly conversation but found himself unable to speak correctly or even focus for that matter as he was far too distracted by her massive implants.

She took notice, a few more words were exchanged, one thing led to another and just like that he had his first sexual encounter with a female. It had been '_okay_' by his standards at the time but he ended up feeling that he enjoyed sex with Phil much better. He told the man about it and about how he felt, Phil informed him that he may not have enjoyed it all that much due to lack of emotional attachment. Being only thirteen at the time Gord hadn't really understood it at all but over time he was eventually able to wrap his mind around the context of the situation.

Over the course of the next several years Gord would have sex with a number of others. Being able to control his strong sexual urges wasn't something he cared to do much of so for the most part he allowed himself to run wild.

Vance Medici of the greaser clique had been one of his partners. There was some emotional attachment there but not enough where Gord felt the need to hang on to the boy. Aside from that he was a Greaser, which meant they had to keep their relationship a secret which was pretty hard to do. He'd also taken a liking to Lola Lombardi, he really wanted there to be something more than just sex between the two of them but she was literally a free spirit, intent on running wild so he made sure to keep their relationship strictly sexual. For a brief period he had engaged in a relationship with Kirby Olsen as well, but the boys extreme case of paranoia was entirely too stressful so that didn't last very long.

There was one night in particular where a party was being held at a neighbor's house and the only friend of his in attendance was Derby Harrington. Gord had been a little disappointed at first as he had hoped he would run into someone he could quote, '_Have some fun with'. _That disappointment ended up being short lived, Derby wound up having a little too much to drink and not wanting to waste a perfectly good evening Gord had gone about dragging the blond upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Considering the fact that Derby was under the influence of alcohol Gord didn't take things too far. Derby seemed to enjoy the blowjob he administered but upon waking the next morning he hadn't been too happy about it.

Then there was Jimmy Hopkins, Gord really liked him but unfortunately the boy simply wouldn't settle down, he was far too unruly for Gord's taste so he had to let him go as well. Despite all his failure in the love department Gord did manage to find someone he could connect with.

Tad Spencer had been sitting under his nose the entire time and yet he still failed to notice him. It was actually Tad who approached him and expressed his interest in the two of them getting to know each other a little better. They hit it off instantly and became practically inseparable.

As much as he loves Tad, Gord still knows that most of his emotional attachment to the other prep stems from the boy's terrible relationship with his own father. When Gord found out just how abusive the man was to him he had been sickened and all around furious! He insisted that the authorities get involved but Tad refused, telling him that despite how the man treated him he was still his father and he loved him very much.

Those words made Gord realize just how right he and Tad were for each other. For his relationship with his own father could have easily been described in a similar context. Soon after coming to that realization and establishing a steady love fueled relationship with Tad, Gord ended up having a run in with his own father that bothered him greatly.

The man came home one day after being away on '_business_' for several months. He and Gord happily greeted one another, but at that particular moment Gord just so happened to be on his way out the door. Realizing that he was still going to leave even though he had shown up Mr. Vendome attempted to convince his son to spend some time with him instead. Had it have been a few years ago Gord would've happily obliged as he cherished every moment he was able to spend with his father. But this wasn't a few years ago, this was the present moment, the here and now and Gord was no longer the innocent naïve little boy he'd once been.

He kindly informed his father that he had promised a very dear friend of his that he would meet with him and that he owed this friend a lot so he couldn't just cancel on him. Although his father told him he understood Gord was easily able to spot the hurt look in his eyes. Still though, it didn't stop him from leaving, Gord still very much loved his father but little did the man know that Gord had long since figured out just how '_important'_ he was to him.

Gord had known for some time now that many times when his father claimed he was away on business, he was in fact out with another woman who wasn't his mother and in some cases another man. Even all those years ago when he had been brutally robbed of his innocence his father could have been home with him for several weeks leading up to that horrific incident but the man had been out too busy seeing other people.

It pained him to push his father away like that but since he now knew that he wasn't his top priority in life he wanted the man to know that the same applied to him as well. The friend he told his father he was off to see had actually been Phil Carmichael. What he told his father hadn't really been a lie when he thought about it. Phil was his friend, he was actually much more than a friend to him and he did in fact owe the man a lot as he had been there for him when his father hadn't. Due to all of this Gord had gotten to the point where he would gladly pass up time with his father to spend time with Phil instead and get some of that insatiable Aquaberry Love.

Fact of the matter was the man had been the one to fill that empty void in his life and to satisfy that craving for fatherly attention. Phil had been a very important part of his life for many years and Gord intended to keep it that way for many years to come. He would never stop loving his father but their relationship was at a point where it seemed to be irreparably damaged and he wasn't certain if it was possible to fix it at all. Then again he wasn't certain if he was even willing to put forth the effort to do so. He knew if he wanted them to maintain a father son relationship then one day he would have to confront the man but he wasn't ready to do so just yet. It was too hard for him, too difficult and entirely too much to bare.

In the meantime he would continue to look to Phil for the parental guidance that he needed and the parental love that he craved and wanted. Daddy had the opportunity to give it to him but chose to give it to others instead therefore he would give his love to others as well. As far as Gord was concerned there was no greater pleasure in the world than being able to fuck the man who created his beloved Aquaberry.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there it is, of course I know full well that most of this is far-fetched but whatever! You know I like to make characters suffer and Gord here was no different! If you have any questions about this or just didn't understand something then please feel free to ask.

Thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
